Lángok közt
by BlueBird91
Summary: Ed és Roy tűzoltóként. Tudom, érdekesen hangzik, de túl jó ötletnek tűnt, hogy ne írjam meg :D Szóval nehéz helyzetbe kerülnek, ahonnan nem is biztos, hogy ki tudnak kerülni... Meglátjátok, ha elolvassátok ;


_**Lángok közt**_

Két férfi pihegett egy sötét, apró szobában. Az egyik egy kis asztal tetején ült, legalábbis félig, félig pedig a másikra borult, aki előtte állt, bár kicsit meg kellett kapaszkodnia benne. Mindketten majdnem teljesen meztelenek voltak, nem is csoda, ha figyelembe vesszük korábbi elfoglaltságukat…  
A szoba valójában a tűzoltóság egyik mosókonyhája volt, ahová a kettő bezárkózott.  
- Bármikor riaszthatnak minket – lihegte kimerülten a fiatalabb, aki az asztalon ült.  
- Ez benne a legizgalmasabb, Ed – vigyorgott a másik. Ed is elvigyorodott, a férfinek igaza volt.  
Ed, eredetileg Edward Elric, kissé alacsony, de csupa izom húsz éves srác, aki a tűzoltásnak szentelte életét. Haja hosszú, szőke, szemei aranyszínűek.  
A másik Roy Mustang, huszonhat éves, fekete hajú, és sötétkék, majdnem fekete szemű férfi. Ő is tűzoltó, és már egészen kis kora óta imádta a lángokat, ez most sem volt másképp, bár most segített megfékezni őket.  
És a kapcsolatuk… nos, az kissé bonyolult volt, mégis, valamilyen szinten egyszerű. Egyszerű, szerették egymást. Már az első pillanattól egymásba szerettek, ahogy maglátták egymást, bár erre csak olyan félévnyi piszkálódás után jöttek rá. És bonyolult, hisz' kapcsolatuk nem volt épp legális… legalábbis sejtették, a vezetőség nem örülne túlzottan, ha kiderülne a kis titkuk, így csak pár embernek volt tudomása róla.  
Ed öccse, Al, aki diszpécserként dolgozott a tűzoltóságnál. Először persze nem örült bátyja kapcsolatának, de végül áldását adta rá, az volt a lényeg, hogy Ed boldog legyen. A másik Roy legjobb barátja, Maes Hughes volt, és még páran az osztagukból sejtették a kettő közti kapcsolatot: Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery…  
Csöndes együttlétüket sziréna hangja hasította ketté. Mindketten felkapták a fejüket, és a lehető leggyorsabban felöltöztek. Fél percen belül már a szálláson voltak, ahol a többiek már csúsztak le az autókhoz. Roy elkapta az egyik fém rudat, és egy pillanat múlva lent is volt. Egy hang bemondta a címet, ahová kihívták őket, de a férfi nem figyelt különösebben, nem az ő dolga volt. Helyette élvezettel nézte, ahogy a szőke is lecsúszik, és szívesen visszament volna vele a mosókonyhába… Egy vigyorral az arcán várta a fiatal srácot, aki rögtön tudta, mire gondol, kissé el is vörösödött, de gyorsan elfordult, és felugrott a kocsiba. A fekete hajú követte, és mivel csapata már bent volt, becsukta az ajtót. Alig ült le, az autó már el is indult, ők pedig felvették felszerelésüket, mely természetesen ki volt készítve, mint mindig.  
Az ő osztaguk mentette ki a bent rekedt embereket, bár ha arra volt szükség, az oltásban is segítettek. Az osztag hét emberből állt. Roy volt a főnök, Maes volt a jobb keze, és Fuery volt a sofőr. Ed volt a legfiatalabb, bár ez nem zavarta különösebben, hiányzó éveit bátorsággal – olykor vakmerőséggel -, szenvedéllyel, és önfejűséggel pótolta, ami nem volt mindig a legjobb, de sok embert megmentett már.  
Az autó egy régi épület előtt állt meg, ami valaha gyönyörű lehetett, mára viszont már megkopott, kissé omladozott is. Élesen elütött a megszokott üveg és fém tengertől, ami amúgy a városrészt jellemezte. A tűz a másodikon ütött ki, de terjedt felfelé, már a harmadik emeletnél járt. Az osztag kipattant, és látták, hogy az emberek már kimenekültek, így az oltó felszerelést kezdték kipakolni.  
Csak Edward hallotta meg a szívszaggató sikolyt, a többiek már belemerültek a munkába. A fiatal körülnézett, arany szemei egy nőn akadtak meg, aki az épület felé akart rohanni, de egy férfi lefogta, próbálta megállítani az asszonyt.  
Ed közelebb ment, így hallotta újból a szívbe markoló kiáltást:  
- A kislányom!  
A szőke fiú a nő mellett termett, megfogta a vállát, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett.  
- Asszonyom, mi a probléma? – kérdezte kissé hivatalosan, de hangjában hallani lehetett az aggódást.  
- A kislányom – sírta el magát. – Bent maradt…  
- Hol? – tért a lényegre.  
- Ötödik emelet, hármas ajtó, szemben a lépcsőházzal – szipogta.  
Edward egy pillanatnyi habozás nélkül iramodott a ház felé, felkapta sisakját, és már bent is volt a házban.  
Roy még épp látta befutni a szőkét, gyorsan utána iramodott, sejtette, hogy valamit megtudott. Arra azonban nem számított, hogy amint belép a kapun, beszakad mögötte a plafon, és eltorlaszolja a kijáratot.  
Egy pillanatra megdermedt, de utána futott is Ed után.  
- Edward! – kiáltott a szőke után, mire végre megtorpant. Tekintete a férfire siklott, majd rögtön tovább a kapura. Azonnal tudta, erre már nem juthatnak ki, de nem izgatta különösebben.  
- Egy kislány az ötödiken – közölte tömören, és tovább indult felfelé, Roy pedig követte.  
Ahogy haladtak felfelé, minden lépéssel egyre melegebb lett. Az elsőn már-már elviselhetetlen volt, és a füst is betöltötte tüdejüket, így fel kellett venniük az oxigén maszkjukat. A második emeletnél már pokoli meleg volt, és a nagy fém ajtó, ami elválasztotta a folyosót a lépcsőháztól, már alig tudta visszatartani a lángokat. Az ajtó kereteiből ömlött a füst, és ajtó már _láthatóan_ forró volt, ráadásul görbült, nyikorgott, lassan megadva magát az engesztelhetetlen tűz ostromának. Mindketten tudták, hogy pár percen belül áthatolnak rajta a lángok, és nem lesz visszaút, de nem törődtek vele, még mindig volt rengeteg lehetőségük visszamenni.  
A tűz már teljesen ellepte a harmadikat is, a füst az egész lépcsőházat beterítette. Végül felértek az ötödikre, de mielőtt beléptek volna a folyosóra hallották, ahogy a másodikon lévő ajtó megadja magát, és a tűz birtokba veszi a lépcsőházat is.  
Gyorsan megtalálták az ajtót, de az be volt zárva. Ed berúgta az ajtót, és rögtön tudta, nem tévedtek: egy baba sírása hallatszott az egyik szobából. Royjal a nyomában bement a kislányért, felkapta, majd jelentette a lentieknek a történteket.  
Viszont a tűz tovább terjedt felfelé, hiába minden oltási kísérlet, már a negyediken dühöngött, és mindketten tudták, nem kell sok, hogy elérje őket, ha maradnak. Más választás nem lévén visszamentek a lépcsőházba, melyben a narancsszínű lángok vetettek ijesztő árnyakat, és a füst egyre sűrűsödött. A kislány csúnyán köhögni kezdett, mikor beléptek, ezért Ed gondolkodás nélkül átadta neki az oxigénmaszkját. Már az első lélegzetvételnél telement az ő tüdeje is füsttel, és korommal, és köhögni kezdett. Roy aggódva nézett rá.  
- Ed… - kezdte volna, de a szőke megrázta a fejét, jelezve, rendben van. Némán rótták tovább a fokokat, csak Ed köhögése, és a lángok ropogása hallatszott, ahogy kebelezi be a házat. Mindketten kezdtek fáradni, nem is csoda, a felszerelésük legalább húsz kilós volt.  
Végül elérték a tizedik emeletet, és rögtön tovább is mentek, céljuk a tető volt, de egy fém ajtó elzárta előlük. Hiába erőlködtek, nem tudták sem kinyitni, sem berúgni az ajtót, így bementek az egyik lakásba a tizediken. A központ még nem közölt velük semmilyen információt, hogyan is juthatnak majd ki, de egyelőre nem aggódtak. Csak akkor kezdtek el, mikor kinézve az ablakon látták, hogy a tűzoltók össze-vissza rohangálnak lent, és darus kocsi nincs még a közelben sem. Egy létrát próbáltak felállítani, amiről Ed már első ránézésre megmondta, hogy nem fog felérni hozzájuk.  
- Bassza meg! – rúgott bele a falba, amivel persze nem ért el sokat. Roy átölelte a vállát, derekát a baba felett és alatt, állát a szőke vállára támasztotta.  
- Nyugi, nem lesz semmi baj – szólt nyugtatólag, talán kicsit saját magának is, de őszintén remélte, hogy a darus kocsi megérkezik, vagy legalább a párnát felfújják nekik.  
A csöndben csak a tűz pattogása hallatszott alulról, mely már az ötödiken tombolt, és egyre feljebb kapaszkodott. Érezte, hogy az épület egyre instabilabb, néhány tartógerenda már leszakadt, szénné égett, de remélték, hogy nem dől össze az épület, míg ők le nem jutnak.  
Ed még mindig köhögött, ezért Roy levette az oxigén maszkját, és átadta a fiatalabbnak, aki elfogadta, és mélyeket lélegzett. A kislány a kezében lassan elaludt, bár álma nyugtalan volt, sokat mocorgott.  
A létra - ahogy azt Ed már előre tudta – csak a nyolcadik emeletig ért fel.  
- Tudtam – morogta Ed, de a férfi ölelése megnyugtatta, még ha mindketten tudatában voltak is, hogy halálos veszélyben vannak. – Remélem más ötletük is van, mert ez nem jött be – szólt a központnak kissé ideges hangon. Roy ölelése kissé szorosabbá vált.  
Egy női hang igyekezett megnyugtatni őket:  
- Ne aggódjanak, a darus kocsi már úton van, ha minden igaz, perceken belül megérkezik.  
A szőke morgott kicsit, Mustang viszont megköszönte az információt, és kikapcsolta mikrofonjaikat.  
- Ne aggódj – mondta újra.  
A hőség fokozódott, ahogy a lángok elérték a hatodikat, és megcélozták a hetediket. Az épület megroggyant, megdőlt kissé.  
- De jó lenne most a medencében… - sóhajtott Ed. Megfordult a férfi karjai közt, levette a maszkot, és kicsit nyújtózkodva egy puszit adott a férfi ajkaira. Roy lejjebb hajolt, és a puszit szenvedélyes csókká mélyítette. Ed fejét a férfi mellkasának döntötte, és hallgatta, ahogy a rádión beszélnek a lentiek.  
- Olyan meggondolatlan vagy… - sóhajtott most Mustang, mire Ed megvonta a vállát.  
- Ez egy kisbaba, mit kellett volna tennem? Hagytam volna meghalni? – kérdezte.  
- Nem, de azért szólhattál volna…  
- Akkor nem jutottunk volna be – vitatkozott.  
- És előre tudtad, hogy le fog szakadni az a gerenda?  
- Nem – válaszolta lassan -, de a lényeg az, hogy kimentsük a bent rekedteket…  
- A lényeg az, hogy ne ölesd meg magad, pláne nem a szemem láttára! – vágott közbe dühösen Roy, de azonnal meglágyult, ahogy az arany íriszekbe bámult. – Még jó, hogy utánad jöttem. Most aggódhatnék érted lent…  
- Tényleg sokkal jobb, hogy te is meghalsz – morogta ingerülten.  
- Nem fogunk meghalni! – jelentette ki határozottan a férfi, bár valójában egyáltalán nem volt ilyen biztos a dologban, de azért bízott a társaiban.  
Ed sóhajtott ismét, majd kinézett az ablakon. Végre megjelent a darus kocsi, és már nem is volt olyan messze, csak az volt a baj, hogy a tűz közelebb volt. Már a nyolcadiknál járt, hiába a tűzoltók minden igyekezete. Ez versenyfutás volt az idővel, a kérdés már csak az volt, ki éri el őket hamarabb: a lángok, vagy a tűzoltók?  
A szőke egy lepedővel magához rögzítette az alvó kislányt. Roy segített neki, és megmosolyogta a kisgyereket, aki még ilyen körülmények közt is képes volt elaludni.  
A kocsi végre megérkezett, és már mentében emelni kezdték a darut, hogy a lehető leghamarabb kimentse a bent rekedteket.  
A tűz elérte a kilencediket, füst szivárgott mindenhonnan. Alattuk forró volt a padló, és körülöttük is szinte izzott a levegő, de nem a szenvedélytől…  
Ed kinyitotta az ablakot, és figyelte a közeledő kabint. Mielőtt még az elérte volna őket, megcsókolta kedvesét.  
- Szeretlek, vigyázz magadra – mondta halkan  
- Én is szeretlek, és te is – válaszolta komolyan, és egy pillanatra megölelte, de gyorsan el is engedte, nem akarta felébreszteni a kicsit, valamint a daru is megérkezett.  
A szöszke gyorsan átugrott a kabinba, egyik kezével védve a kislányt, és hátra fordult. Roy is neki rugaszkodott, hogy a fiú mellé ugorjon, de ekkor egyszerre több dolog is történt:  
- az épület megadta magát, és összerogyott  
- és egy alattomos szélroham megrázta a kabint, ami pár centivel hátrébb került így.  
Az arany íriszek egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatig összekapcsolódtak a sötét szemekkel, melyek kitágultak, ahogy rájött, nem éri el a kabint. Süllyedni kezdett a levegőben, Ed pedig automatikusan utána nyúlt, hogy elkapja a férfi kezét, de épp csak elérte az ujjai hegyét. Már ki is csúszott ujjai közül.  
Dermedten nézett szerelme után, szemébe könnyek szöktek, bár ezt észre sem vette. Nem volt hajlandó felfogni, hogy Roy meg fog halni. A gyász már el is lepte agya gondolkozó részét, ami felfogta, hogy elveszti kedvesét, bár a többi még hevesen tiltakozott, még a gondolat ellen is.  
Roy után nézett, aki még mindig a levegőben zuhant, bár már csak a harmadik emeletnél Ekkor azonban Ed meglátott valamit, ami eddig nem tűnt fel neki. Elsőre nem is fogta fel, mit lát, csak akkor, mikor Roy földet ért, pontosabban _párnát_. Ugyanis felfújtak egy párnát a lentiek, és arra esett rá a férfi. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egy nagyot, és ők is lassan elindultak lefelé. Szóval Roy túlélte a kalandot…  
A lefelé út egész örökkévalóságnak tűnt, legalábbis a szőkének annak tűnt. Leoldozta magáról a babát, majd amint leértek, kiugrott. Kissé remegett a térde, de ezt talán észre sem vette. A kislány anyja már ott várt a daru mellett, és mikor Ed kiszállt, rögtön letámadta a kissé kába srácot. Számtalanszor megköszönte, hogy kihozta a lányát, akit Ed vissza is adott édesanyjának. A baba a kaland végére felébredt, és csak az anyja karjai között sírta el magát.  
A szőke Roy felé vette az irányt, biztos akart lenni benne, hogy a férfi jól van. A fekete épp akkor mászott le a párnáról, mikor odaért. Arca kissé kormos volt, és meglátszott rajta az ijedség, de a megkönnyebbülés is, hogy túlélte, ráadásként Ed is jól van. A szőke sejtette, hogy ő is hasonlóképp' nézhet ki. Megölelte Royt, de hamar elengedte, nem akarta, hogy szimpla bajtársi ölelésnél többnek tűnjön.  
Leültek, a többit társaikra bízták, a ház szinte teljesen felégett, de olyan fél óra múlva sikerült megfékezni a lángokat. A két hőst hazaengedték, azzal, hogy a következő műszakra legyen meg a jelentés…  
Otthon Ed első útja a zuhanyzóba vezetett, meg akart szabadulni a koromtól és füst szagtól, bár sejtette, ez már hozzá tartozik, teljesen talán sosem fog eltűnni, ahogy Royról sem.  
Persze a fekete hajú is követte, és egymást átölelve áztatták magukat a meleg vízben.  
- Azt hittem, meghalsz… - sóhajtott egyet fájdalmasan.  
- Én is… - Még szorosabban ölelte a szőkét, mintha soha többé nem akarná elengedni. – Olyan buta vagy… - súgta halkan.  
- Miért? – lepődött meg Ed.  
- Ha elkapsz, csak magammal rántottalak volna…  
- Nem tehetek róla, automatikus volt – hajtotta le a fejét.  
Roy megsimogatta az arcát. Csak olyan fél óra múlva zárták el a csapot, és már egyikük sem vágyott másra, csak hogy kialudhassák magukat.  
Befeküdtek az ágyba, magukra húzták a paplant, és egymás karjaiban lassan álomba szenderültek.


End file.
